God of War
by TheMysticWarrior
Summary: He could have whoever he wanted,but he had to have the untouchable.Iris is the messanger of the high Goddess Hera but she would never let anyone touch Iris.The great God Zues plays the evil matchmaker,but how will he will he withstand the rath of his wife
1. Chapter 1

God of War

TheMysticWarrior

Sakura : Iris

Syaoran : Mars

Eriol : Zeus

Tomoyo : Hera

A man stood by the large white door that ended the long dark hallway. Screams of pleasure rang from withing the containment of the room.

The man had messy brown hair that covered onto his face. The robes he dawned were of ruby material that contrasted with the shine of his godly skin. The hue of his flesh marked him (as a full ranking god, high and supreme).

Soon the screams commenced and silence replaced the echo halls. The man waited several minutes before knocking on the large door.

"Enter," the deep voice boomed from within the doors.

The brown haired man opened the door allowing a shred of light shine into the dark cavern of a room. Closing it behind him, the room returned to its dark state. "What is it you want Mars?" the voice asked.

Syaoran inclined his head, "I seek advice." He took in the room since his eyes go used to the dark. The white walls gleamed in the window. In the center of the large room was a enormous canopy bed, dawned with person to which Syaoran spoke.

"Mars, what is it? I have just finished with Hera and wish to bath." the dark voice asked.

"Dear Jupiter, does Tomoyo rest at your side?"

"Yes fool. No woman can stay awake after being with me."

Syaoran sighed, "I seek advice from you now as a friend, not of family. I feel unfulfilled. The humans no longer satisfy my sexual needs. I must find a semi-goddess to be mine."

"So," the deep voice replied, "you wish me to find you a goddess to your liking?" One you may bed and then leave without a word?"

"Yes," his voice as cold as ice, "but not a goddess. They are like brothers and sisters. Do you know of a semi-goddess to which I may break, Eriol?"

The canopy shifted as Eriol stepped out from within the curtained mattress. But though no light remained in the room. Syaoran knew that the great god before wore no garments.

The blue haired god the covered his naked form in a navy robe.

"You say no goddess. Well, that rules out Venus. Quite a whore she is.

Iustitia - she is too out spoken for you.

Lucina - well, she is always busy.

Pax - too soft.

Bellona - she is just as hot headed as you are.

Aurora - to peaceful

Discordia - too odd.

Eunomia - too goody-goody.

Fates, Graces, Juventas - no luck there.

Vesta - no, shes to down to earth.

Horae, Hygeia, Nevesis - Why even bother.

Muses - nope.

Neieid - there are 50, but their dad would kill you outright.

Nymphs - too happy. They'd piss you off before climax.

Nyx, Reitho, Luna, Furtuna - no, no, NO!

Eriol began to pace as Syaoran kneeled on the floor.

"Well," Jupiter pondered out loud, "no-no. She would never work. Tomoyo would never allow it. She'd have you and I killed before that happened. Oh, there is..."

"Who," Mars interrupted, "who would Hera never allow me to be with?"

Eriol sighed, "her name is Iris, but she goes by Sakura. As the goddess of the rainbow. She is the messenger and best friend to my wife. Ever and always true and pure."

Syaoran stood quickly and bowed. "Arigato."

A girl sat on a bench in a garden. The bewray of colors was beyond human knowledge. The clouds floated by softly - the blue sky had long ago gone red and now turned to the darkness of night.

Her sharp, bright jade eyes and auburn hair reached passed her shoulders as it was pulled into a horse-tail. A light pink robe covered her still form. The petals from a nearby cherry tree, rained down around the semi-goddess. Her skin admitting a soft glow.

Footsteps were heard behind her. "Apollo," she said barely above a whisper, "I told you already - no." The steps still continued. "Apollo," Sakura repeated, "I don't love you. Now please leave me alone." The steps had stopped right behind her. Arms encircled her shoulders and kisses were rained down upon her neck. Slowly edging forward to her collar bone.

"Apollo," Sakura said in a slightly raised tone. Turning around on a bench she pushed the man lightly away.

A small gasp escaped her lips as she saw that it wasn't Apollo that stood behind her. The man had brown, messy hair that covered his eyes as a grin lay on his jaw.

"Mars," his deep voice replied, "and you would push such a godling as Apollo. Even reject his affection. Isn't that just mean?"

"Yes it is. But if feelings are not there," Sakura mumbled, "they should not be forced."

"It has been awhile Iris, not since we where kids did I last see you. When you and your friends ditched me."

"No Mars," she scolded, "when you left us. You started loving and leaving mortals like they are just mere children's toys. When you become obsessed with war - starting them anyway you could. Even knowing that Athena would always fight back and win!"

Syaoran frowned. "Yes, Minerva always seems to defeat me. That is the reason I fight. I want to beat Athena at her own game!"

"And what of the humans who get killed or hurt in your folly?"

"They either live or die. Why do you care Sakura, they are only humans."

"Protect them," she snapped back, "I was created by them, formed from their dreams."

Sakura stood, a head smaller than Syaoran, she starred defiantly into his eyes.

"You love these humans so," Mars stated as he starred right back," then would you give up your body and soul to save them?"

"Yes," was her sharp reply.

"Then its settled," Syaoran smiled. "I will give up my warring ways for you to become my slave to my sexual wants."

"NO!" Sakura cried in anguish, "you sick bastard. You may only hundreds of mortals years old, but you mind is of one of there 18 year olds." She turned and started to storm off to the castle in the sky.

Syaoran grasped her wrist and pulled her back to him, "then I shall bring war and poverty to the world. I want you Sakura and I will have you no matter the cost of human life." He grinned, "if I am a 18 year old human pervert, then you must be a scared 16 year old virgin." His grin faded as her expression didn't change. "Weather you come peacefully or not, it is up to you. How many die before you choose. He pulled her against his chest and whispered into her ear, "you or them?"

I thought I had already written this and it is only three chapters. So I'd give you guys a summer treat. post soon. loves - TheMysticWarrior


	2. Chapter 2

God of War

TheMysticWarrior

Sakura:Iris

Syaoran:Mars

Eriol:Zeus

Tomoyo:Hera

Sakura trembled with fear, held with that arms of Syaoran. She loved the humans, but was it worth her own life. Dying because of the secret curse of her life.

"Me, take me," she stood on tippy toes and captured his lips in a powerful kiss.

Syaoran moaned his pleasure from the simple kiss. Breaking it, Sakura quickly twisted around and ran to her room so he wouldn't see her tears.

Syaoran held one of Sakura's hands and lead her in after him. He laid down on his back and motioned for her to come.

Walking to the black bed, she crawled over to straddled Mars. Still in her silk robe, she contrasted with the half-naked god below her. He dawned only a pair of human slacks. She wondered why he would ware human clothing.

Syaoran caught her gazing at his pants. He smiled, "I thought you might like them. It might make the process easier."

Sakura turned to look him in the eye. Did he care about her feelings? she thought. I t was a kind gesture, but it had to be some kind of trick.

She leaned over his bare chest and kissed gentle below his ear and continued down his chest.

Syaoran moaned and arched his back. How could such simple touches send his body ablaze, he questioned his mind.

Flipping positions with Sakura, Syaoran now was on top. Cupping her breast, he began to suckle on her exposed nipple. He undid her robe while still nibbling her.

Pulling back her looked at her pale form beneath him. Capturing her lips in a hungry kiss.

He stopped, noticing her face covered in tears. "What is it?" he cooed.

"I can't do this," she sobbed quietly, "I'll die."

"How?" he questioned, his tone gentle.

"Once I am penetrated, I will die. I don't know why, but that is how it is."

He frowned, "we'll have to find a way to change that." Laying on his side, he pulled her naked form to him - closing the gap between their bodies.

"Them tonight we'll just sleep." Kissing away a tear, he feel asleep.

**_ God of War>_**

Wow, 13 reviews. That is more then I get for A Setting Sun on average. I know that it was a short chapter, but it is a short story. Thanks to all who read and review. The Mystic Warrior


	3. Chapter 3

God of War

TheMysticWarrior

-----Now that school is back in - I'd better give you the final chapter in God of War. Enjoy and review!

Sakura:Iris

Syaoran:Mars

Eriol:Zeus

Tomoyo:Hera

Eriol was the first to notice the change in Syaoran. His temper calmed and his aggression ended. Tomoyo commented on it one day.

"What has caused this change in Mars?"

Without thinking Eriol answered, "Iris."

She turned on him, "Iris, MY IRIS! What has he done to her. As far as I can see, they haven't had sex. I'll kill him. I have to break them up. This won't, it can't happen."

"And why not Hera," Jupiter questioned, "look at the way she has changed him. The humans are at peace for once. Don't break them up, I order you."

"Why? WHY? Because she will die! Once her maidenhood is taken, her life will end. Only if she takes the life of a human can she lead a sexual life. But until that day, she must remain virtuous and pure."

Eriol began to ponder, "If her came to me seeking advice about lovers, how isn't that he has remain inactive with her?"

Tomoyo punched Eriol, "You SET THEM UP! Jupiter held his sore jaw.

"I told him not to, but he persisted. Damn woman - you pack a punch."

Tomoyo leaned over and kissed his red cheek. "You may live - Mars, I've got other plans."

Sakura appeared in her temple, priestesses began to shuffle about. Many bowed before her.

"My humble servants," the semi-goddess spoke, "you must find a willing disciple. One who wishes to give up there life so I may live. With haste."

The priestesses began to shuffle about again.

Mars sat in his room before a desk. Twirling a feather pen absently. Turning as he heard someone enter his room.

"Hera," Syaoran said in surprise, "how may I be of service?"

As Tomoyo approached, Syaoran noticed the anger in her eyes. He drew back.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? You - you asshole!" She slapped him across the cheek.

"What have I done, Hera, to upset you so?"

"Iris has gone to her temple to kill a man. So that your sexual desires may be fulfilled."

Syaoran stumbled to his feet, "WHAT!"

The disciple stood before Sakura. He was dressed in a simple robe with long shaggy hair and blue eyes.

"Humble person," Sakura spoke, "you understand your reason for being here." He nodded.

Tears flooded her eyes, "I have no wish to kill, but I must to live. The man I love needs me to live, as do my people. Please sir, your name?"

The man looked startled, "Onpuderus."

"Then I shall pray for you."

Lifting her hands from her sides, they started to glow. She was draining the life from this man. All of his life force has seeping into her abdomen.

Her tears did not cease until the spell had been completed. Then she bowed to her priestess and returned to Olympus.

Zeus, Hera, and Mars were there to greet her upon her return. Briefly hugging each, she returned to Syaoran's room.

Every nigh she prayed for Onpuderus. But she enjoyed every fucking time they banged.

-------I know that it is short, but I wrote it while babysitting and the kid woke up and I never found a better ending. Don't asked me how I came up with the guys name - it was like 2 in the morning. I hope you enjoyed and I will get back to A Setting Sun. The Mystic Warrior


End file.
